A Price to Pay
by Arthur Dewalt
Summary: Alright, so this is the first thing i've tried writing, so critique is appreciated.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Suicune, use Surf!" All too happy to oblige, the glassy blue dog rushed toward he mysterious figure before it, a towering wave crashing down behind it. The figure winced as it took the blow, but stood confident, unloveable from it's position.  
"You're getting too cocky, boy. Whirlipede, Rollout!" The figure's little shadow moved for an instant, before spiraling into a rapid roll. A help escaped from the dog as it fell to the ground, pummeled by Whirlipede. It looked up to the boy, who grinned for a moment before nodding. Suicune, now having the same devious grin, took a careful step back, and just stopped. Both the Whirlipede and the thug that commanded it thought that Suicine had completely lost its mind.  
"You're just gonna freakin' STAND THERE? Ha! This is just too easy. Whirlipede, Rollout again!" It curled up, rolled back for a brief moment, and right as it launched to slam Suicune again, it was met with an astonishingly powerful blast. It's origin was Suicune itself, harnessing all of the power it had left into one final attack. It proved effective, as the Whirlipede lay there, immobile. "Grr... jus' wait 'til next time, punk! You won't be laughin' then!"  
"I'm afraid there is no next time." the young man replied, now bearing a small device he'd kept on his belt. Pulling a switch on it revealed a rather painful-looking whip-like bolt. twirling it about for a moment, he suddenly snapped it forward, catching the thug's wrist. The thug screamed in pain, but only for a moment before he collapsed, unconscious.  
"You know, if these guys weren't such jerks, I don't think I'd have the heart to do that..." he mumbled, walking over and picking up a golf-sized ball lying next to the thug. Pressing a minute button on the front, the ball expanded some, the sleek gray design contrasting with the dark netting set over the top half. The boy rolled it around for a bit in his hand before turning it to the backside. A small hinge could be seen there. Wielding yet another small contraption, he snapped the hinge off, and the two distinct halves fell apart as well. He hated to destroy the thug's property like that, but no Pokémon deserved to be trapped by a grunt from the new, terrifying team, Cosmos.  
"Come on, Suicune," the boy said after watching the Whirlipede roll away, "We still have work to do."  
** You need to take a break, Conway,** the dog replied walking up to his side, nuzzling him softly. **You've been working way too hard lately.** Conway jumped slightly. Having a legendary follow you around had its perks at times, but the telepathy deal was still creepy.  
"I can't stop until that Team Cosmos is gone. Or did you forget?" he asked, touching the purple stone on his necklace, which was glowing a bit now during his "conversation" with Suicune.  
** I realize that. But you still need to relax.**  
"Fine, we can stop now for the day. But _I'm_ going back out at dawn tomorrow to finish my job, whether you come or not." Having said that, he turned towards the shoreline and started walking. Suicune followed quickly behind.

It took the pair about twenty minutes to reach the shoreline. Conway was lucky; he hadn't had to go very far to dispose of that grunt. The sun was very close to setting, and for a moment he just stood on the shore, staring at the red glow mirrored on the still waters. These moments Conway regarded as being almost solemn. And with the scarce few perfect sunsets came the reminder that his time was running out. Finally looking away from the setting fireball, he lined himself up as best he could and jumped head first into the warm water, with Suicune following suit. Conway simply idolized how calm and relaxed the water looked above the surface, but underneath it was like his own special world. After a while going down, he began to feel about the gaping wall before him, looking for his entrance. After an agonizingly long while (he hesitated to go back up for air lest he have to repeat the entire process) he found the large crevice he had dug in the stone and, swimming in a few more feet, came to surface in a cavern he had hewn out for himself. And it had taken him a very long time to carve it out, too. His cavern was layed out like a two-story house, and for all intents and purposes he did live there. His parents owned another house further down the shoreline from where he'd dug out the cave, but they cared so little for him anyway that as long as he was near the same beach, they couldn't care less where or how he lived. So, he had decided that water would be his security system.  
"I'm back!" he shouted into the innermost depths of the cavern. All at once came at least a dozen small animals, all excited to see their friend home. Most of the pokémon he kept here had chosen to be there. In fact, Conway had rescued almost every one of them from some team in the past, and one by one thy ha all come back to be with Conway. The first ones to reach him were the Oshawott twins he'd saved from a rather fiesty Heatmor one winter day a few years back. He had forgotten his other Pokémon that day so he'd taken it upon himself to face the beast head-on. It was a slow, painful process, but he'd managed to save the twins. They were so thrilled about it hat they'd followed him home that instant. Next came his Tangela, which along with the Phione following close behind, he'd saved from a fishing boat from Undella Bay. The Tangela initially didnt trust him, but gradually softened up and came back. The others all stood back as those three got their much-needed attention (as all three of these were less than a year old now).  
_ How much longer will I put up with this..._ Conway asked himself, finally escaping from the younglings' death grips. Walking over to the large table in the center of the room, Conway sat down, angry at himself for listening to Suicune. There were more grunts in the world, and the night was still young. Maybe he could sneak out and-  
** Don't even think about it, kid.** Suicune's voice echoed in his mind once again, just before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter I

"Alright, who all is coming with me today?" Conway called out, waiting for the replies from his Pokémon. His Buizel stepped out first. Conway couldn't help but grin; he'd found that one being pursued by a Cosmos grunt a few weeks ago, rescued it, and it had followed him (without his knowledge) that very day. Guessing it was looking for revenge, he agreed. "Great then, it's time to see what you can do." Conway walked back into his room and picked up a silver device which he strapped around his wrist. Pointing the lens at the Buizel, he pressed the trigger, flashing a white light towards it and absorbing it in a manner similar to the pokéballs commonly used by trainers. The only reason he didn't use them himself was because he preferred to travel light, and all those contraptions would just take up more space. So, he used his gauntlet instead. The first of the lights flickered on, and he returned to the den to collect the rest of the day's team. He ended up choosing Gyarados, Sharpedo, and Milotic. Suicune also walked out to join Conway.

** And where might we be headed today, o marvelous one?** Suicune asked in her most sarcastic voice.

"Hey, easy there. Anyway, today's mission will be taking us into the Dreamyard. There's been rumors of an alliance forming there between teams soon. It's our job to make sure that they never do. Now then, let's get going." Turning around, he slipped silently into the pool.

As if the Dreamyard wasn't always quiet, this mission left Conway wondering where the rare Pokémon had gone. It was dead quiet. _Have... are we too late?_ he thought, creeping through the few patches of grass that had penetrated the stone floors of the temple. Suicune looked up at Conway, then a crash off to the right took both of their attention. Conway grinned; he was right on time. At this time the gauntlet activated and Buizel appeared.

"Ok then. Let's do this."

As the trio got closer to the hallway, they could hear the two teams shouting all the more. What Conway hadn't seen before was the Munna that floated behind him. "MUNNAA!" it shouted at the top of its voice, startling all three of Conway's team. Two grunts, both from team Cosmos, rushed out the door to see what the noise was about.

"Hey, there's a kid out here!" the first one shouted into the room. A reply came out, but Conway couldn't quite pick it up. "Alright kid, you'll be feeling the pressure against the both of us! Come, Scraggy!" Conway shuddered; Dark-types were not his favorites. The other grunt silently sent a Liepard, and Conway just rolled his eyes. Buizel jumped out in front of Conway, and Suicune slid in behind.

"Scraggy, Payback!" The lizard rushed forward quickly and pounded Buizel, knocking him back.

"It's nothing, Buizel. Go on, let's see what you can do." Looking back at Conway with a confident grin, Buizel leaped into the air, and launched a powerful Sonicboom at the Scraggy. The Scraggy took one small step back, but stood its ground otherwise. The other grunt's Liepard lunged at Suicune suddenly, claws extended. Suicune cried out, the marks left bleeding a bit. Suicune growled, and launched a Hydro Pump at the Liepard. It fell instantly.

"Grr... I'll finish this for you, brother! Scraggy, Brick Break!" It's attack was foiled by Buizel, who put up a Protect around Suicune, then immediately shot a Water Gun at Scraggy, who stumbled on its own tail and landed, knocked out. Conway had won again. He wasted no time in freeing the grunt's Pokémon before walking through the large doorway, staring directly into that face of team Cosmos commander Vela. Conway smirked; he had defeated her once before, but she'd escaped before he'd freed her captives. Now he would ensure he did his job correctly.

"Well, if it isn't the little hero come to save all the little Pokémon! Well, you're far too late to do anything now, boy. But, just because I'm a nice person, I'll give you the honor of falling to me."

"Suit yourself, Vela. It'll be just like last time." Conway looked over at Suicune; she was still in some pain from that Liepard. He gave her the signal, and she stepped out of the battle. In her stead, Gyarados came out. Vela sent out a Sigilyph and Golett.

"Allow me to show you the pressure against a Commander! Alsuhail, Psychic!"

Conway sighed, contentment resonating through him. Between all the grunts and the Commander, he'd freed at least twenty Pokémon in that one mission. Buizel looked exhausted, but happy. Gyarados, had the same serious expression, though he had seemed to enjoy himself some. he tried to relax, but simply sitting there in his little cave was not satisfying enough. Looking at his watch, the sun hadn't quite set. Perhaps he could go out and find some more?

** How many times must I remind you not to go out on your own?** Suicune asked, sneaking into the room.** Do remember what happened last time you were out alone.**

"Yeah, thanks..." he murmured, the vision still clear in his mind. The reason he rescued Pokémon. The reason he fought to tear Team Cosmos apart.


	3. Chapter 2

*Flashback from previous chapter*  
Conway had decided to take a stroll around the forest that day. Up to that point, he had never owned a Pokémon, nor had he given any interest in becoming a Trainer. He'd just casually walked out to see what was out there.

After walking around for about an hour, he started to worry. Usually when he walked around he could find all sorts of little critters scurrying around. But this time he couldn't find so much as one Caterpie. And it was getting darker, so Conway reluctantly turned back for home. What he hadn't seen coming was the life-form flying through the canopy above him. He leaped back to avoid it, but tripped on a tree root and hit the ground, with the life-form landing on top of him.

"Ow..." he muttered, trying to slip free. A huge Hyper Beam cut through the forest just now, set off by a rather angry-looking Hydregion. The one riding it, wearing a deep blue body suit labeled with a constellation resembling a "C", seemed exhilarated by the experience.

"Draco, Dragon Pulse!" he shouted, and a red-silver bolt escaped from the dragon's maw and rammed the creature and Conway, who was still trapped beneath it. "It's time you saw things our way, Deoxys. Go, Pokéball!" Conway stopped. _Deoxys? Pokéball? Not a chance!_ In one quick move he slipped out from his prison and caught the ball just before it landed, then threw it against the ground. The rider looked down at Conway with a look of sheer disgust. "You dare to interfere in the affairs of Team Cosmos? Then feel the pressure of my attack! Dragon Pulse!" Again a bolt flew at Conway, throwing him hard against the ground. His vision was blurring a bit, and his chest was on fire... how he had survived that attack he never would know. The Hydregion moved in closer, and prepared for an Iron Tail. Conway prepared for impact. Funny thing was, it never hit.

As a matter of fact, Conway felt a lot better now. Opening his eyes led him to nearly double-take, for before him stood the very symbol of his town. The reason his parents had built a house on that beach.  
Suicune.

It now stood beside Deoxys, ready to fend off the Cosmos.

"Wha... well, would ya look at that? Suikun, you wish to join me as well? Suit yourself. Hydregion, Dragon Pulse!" Deoxys responded with an equally powerful stream of blue, both attacks meeting in the middle. Suicune jumped ahead and Metal Clawed the dragon in the neck. Piercing the cry as both it and its rider fell out of the sky. Deoxys flew away to meet its pursuer, while Suicune stayed by Conway.

**I take it you know who I am already, so I will belay the formalities.**

"You- you're Suicune, aren't you? What are you doing here?"

**It is my destiny to roam the world, searching for the heart of a worthy master. You nearly lost your life protecting Deoxys, a feat which scarce few live to tell the tale, if they'd even do it in the first place. Such a display of blind trust and comradeship attracts my kind the most.**

"I'm not a Trainer, though, so-"

**You're not? I can see your heart, how much you care for Pokémon, and I was sure you'd be a well-versed Trainer by now... well then, that changes things...**

"I've just never really thought about it. It doesn't seem right to keep Pokémon prisoner like that."

**Aha. Those types of morals are exactly why you should consider, at least. If it is necessary, I would be more than happy to accompany you in your first catch.**

"Catch? Seems a bit harsh, eh?"

**Hm... well, I hear your parents like to research the same technology that makes capture possible. Do they have anything you could try?**

Maybe. But we're not exactly on speaking terms right now-"  
**Who says you need to be?** For the first time, Suicune showed some emotion, and Conway felt that maybe he could try this training business after all.

The forest exploded before the duo, the fire spreading quickly as another "C" man stepped out, an Absol following him, as well as a shadowy figure, with a glowing sneer. _This guy... caught a Darkrai?_

**Not caught, Conway. It's under the Absol's control.** Controlled by another Pokémon? This was insane, not to mention completely wrong, as far as Conway was concerned. **Well, how'd you like to try your first battle?** Suicune asked him, an oh-so-slight hint of sarcasm in her voice. Nodding, Conway raised his gaze to the Darkrai.

"Suicune, Hydro Pump!" A large burst of water flowed out of the dog's maw, hitting Darkrai prefectly. Unfazed, the shadow lifted its hands, two black orbs forming within. Both grew for a brief moment, right before they engulfed Conway, who seemed to be getting dizzier by the moment. the Absol then moved, a powerful Shadow Claw cutting through Conway's shirt and revealing the huge wound left by the Hydregion before. Suicune watched intent, hoping that Conway would wake before the nightmare settled in. He didn't. He started to whimper a bit, before starting to scream some, as if in pain. It took Suicune a while to figure it out, but then she realized that Darkrai can cause those sleeping near him immense if not fatal pain. Snatching up the small boy, Suicune ran, trying to get away, trying to save her would-be master.


End file.
